nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FANGAME:Super Smash Bros. 5
This is my absolute largest project of them all. When I have finished, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE AT LEAST 80 CHARACTERS! Feel free to request anyone you can make a moveset for in the comments. Characters Normal Characters The characters that are already in. Mario NB-Fireball SB-Cape UB-Coin Punch DB-F.L.U.U.D FS-Mario Finale Luigi NB-Green Fireball SB-Luigi Missile UB-Coin Punch DB-Luigi Cyclone FS-Negative Zone Peach NB-Toad SB-Peach Bomber UP-Parasol DB-Vegetable FS-Peach Blossom Bowser NB-Fire Breath SB-Flying Slam UP-Whirling Fortress DB-Bowser Bomb FS-Giga Bowser Yoshi NB-Swallow SB-Egg Roll UB-Egg Throw DB-Yoshi Bomb FS-Super Dragon Donkey Kong NB-Giant Punch SB-Headbutt UB-Spinning Kong DB-Ground Slap FS-Konga Beat Diddy Kong NB-Peanut Popgun SB-Monkey Flip UB-Rocketbarrel Blast DB-Banana Peel FS-Rocketbarrel Barrage Wario NB-Chomp SB-Wario Bike UB-Corkscrew DB-Wario Waft FS-Wario-Man Link NB-Bow SB-Gale Boomerang UB-Spin Attack DB-Bomb FS-Triforce Slash Zelda NB-Nayru's Love SB-Din's Fire UB-Farore's Wind DB-Phantom Slash FS-Light Arrow Sheik NB-Needle Storm SB-Chain UB-Vanish DB-Stealthy Grenade FS-???(I'm trying not to have Sheik use light arrow) Ganondorf NB-Warlock Punch SB-Flame Choke UB-Dark Dive DB-Wizard's Foot FS-Beast Ganon Samus NB-Charge Beam SB-Missile UB-Screw Attack DB-Bomb FS-Zero Laser Zero Suit Samus NB-Paralyser SB-Beam Whip UB-Boost Kick DB-Flip Jump FS-Gunship Kirby NB-Inhale SB-Hammer Swing UB-Giga Cutter DB-Stone FS-Ultra Sword Meta-Knight NB-Mach Tornado SB-Drill Rush UB-Shuttle Loop DB-Dimensional Cape FS-Galaxia Darkness King Dedede NB-Inhale SB-Gordo Throw UB-Dedede Jump DB-Jet Hammer FS-Waddle Dee Army Fox NB-Blaster SB-Fox Illusion UB-Fire Fox DB-Reflector FS-Landmaster Falco NB-Blaster SB-Falco Phantasm UB-Fire Bird DB-Reflector FS-Arwing Wolf NB-Blaster SB-Wolf Flash UB-Fire Wolf DB-Deflector FS-Wolfen Pikachu NB-Jolt SB-Skull Bash UB-Quick Attack DB-Thunder FS-Volt Tackle Jigglypuff NB-Rollout SB-Pound UB-Sing DB-Rest FS-Puff Up Mewtwo NB-Shadow Ball SB-Telekinesis UB-Teleport DB-Disable FS-Psystrike Charizard NB-Flamethrower SB-Flare Blitz UB-Fly DB-Rock Smash FS-Mega Charizard X Squirtle NB-Water Gun SB-Shell Toss UB-Waterfall DB-??? FS-Rain Dance Ivysaur NB-Bullet Seed SB-Razor Leaf UB-Vine Whip DB-Sleep Powder FS-Solarbeam Lucario NB-Aura Sphere SB-Force Palm UB-Extreme Speed DB-Double Team FS-Mega Lucario/Aura Storm Marth NB-Shield Breaker SB-Dancing Blade UB-Dolphin Slash DB-Counter FS-Critical Hit Roy NS-Flare Blade SB-Double-Edged Dance UB-Blazer DB-Counter FS-Critical Hit(Fire) Ike NB-Eruption SB-Quick Slash UB-Aether DB-Counter FS-Great Aether Ness NB-PK Flash SB-PK Fire UB-PK Thunder DB-PSI Magnet FS-PK Starstorm Lucas NB-PK Freeze SB-PK Fire UB-PK Thunder DB-PSI Magnet FS-PK Lightning Captain Falcon NB-Falcon Punch SB-Raptor Boost UB-Falcon Dive DB-Falcon Kick FS-Blue Falcon Ice Climbers NB-Ice Shot SB-Squall Hammer UB-Belay DB-Blizzard FS-Iceberg Pit NB-Palutena's Bow SB-Upperdash Arm UB-Power of Flight DB-Gaurdian Orbitars FS-Three Sacred Treasures Palutena NB-Auto-Retical SB-Reflect UB-Warp DB-Counter FS-Black Hole Laser Olimar NB-Pikmin Pluck SB-Pikmin Throw UB-Winged Pikmin DB-Change Order FS-End of Day ROB NB-Laser Beam SB-Spinning Attack UB-Robo Burner DB-Gyromite FS-Super Diffusion Beam Villager NB-Pocket SB-Lloid Rocket UB-Balloon Trip DB-Timber FS-Dream House Wii Fit Trainer NB-Sun Salutation SB-Header UB-Super Hoops DB-Deep Breathing FS-Wii Fit Little Mac NB-Straight Lunge SB-Jolt Haymaker UB-Rising Uppercut DB-Slip Counter FS-Giga Mac Robin NB-Thunder SB-Arcfire UB-Elwind DB-Nosferatu FS-Pair Up Lucina NB-Shield Breaker SB-Dancing Blade US-Dolphin Slash DB-Counter FS-Critical Hit Rosalina NB-Luma Shot SB-Star Bits UB-Launch Star DB-Gravigational Pull FS-Grand Star Bowser Jr NB-Cannonball SB-Clown Car Dash UB-Abandon Ship DB-Mecha-Koopa FS-Shadow Mario Paint Greninja NB-Water Shuriken SB-Shadow Sneak UB-Hydro Pump DB-Substitute FS-Secret Ninja Attack Mr Game and Watch NB-Sausage SB-Judge UB-Fire Escape DB-Bucket FS-Octopus Shulk NB-Monado Arts SB-Back Slash UB-Air Slash DB-Vision FS-Chain Attack Duck Hunt NB-Can Throw SB-Clay Pidgeon UB-Duck Jump DB-Wild Gunmen FS-NES Zapper Posse (The costume characters have only a few moves that are different from the original character) Dr Mario(costume underneath Mario) NB-Megavitamin DB-Doctor Tornado FS-Doctor Finale Young Link(costume underneath Link) NB-Fairy Slingshot DB-Bombchu FS-Boomeranger Toon Link(costume underneath Link) No differece except for visuals Dark Pit(costume underneath Pit) SB-Electrocut Arm FS-Dark Ray Pichu(costume underneath Pikachu) No difference except for visuals Alph(costume underneath Olimar) No difference except for visuals Snake NB-Frag Grenade SB-RC RPG UB-Cypher DB-Sticky Bomb FS-Grenade Launcher Mega Man NB-Gear Throw SB-Crash Bomber UB-Rush Coil DB-Leaf Shield FS-Mega Legends Pac-Man NB-Bonus Fruit SB-Power Pellet UB-Pac Jump DB-Fire Hydrant FS-Super PAC-MAN Sonic NB-Homing Attack SB-Spin Dash UB-Spring DB-Spin Charge FS-Super Sonic Ryu NB-Hadoken SB-Hurricane Kick UB-Shoryuken DB-Focus Attack FS-Shinku Hadoken/Shin Shoryuken Cloud NB-Beam Slash SB-Cross Slash UB-Climmhazard DB-Limit Charge FS-Omnislash Corrine NB-Dragon Fang Shot SB-Dragon Lunge UB-Dragon Ascent DB-Counter Surge FS-Torrential Roar Bayonetta NB-Bullet Climax SB-Heel Slide/Afterburner Kick UB-Witch Twist DB-Witch Time FS-Infernal Climax Newcomers Goku Neutral B-Kamehameha Side B-Bo Up B-Instant Transmission Down B-Counter Final Smash-Spirit Bomb Wolf Link Neutral B-Claw Side B-Bite Up B-Beastial Jump Down B-Howl Final Smash-Master Sword Ridley Neutral B-Fireball Side B-Tail Swipe Up B-Fly Down B-Stomp Final Smash-Air Dive Sephiroth Neutral B-Shadow Flare Side B-Holy Up B-Float Down B-Darkga Final Smash-Super Nova Shadow Neutral B-Chaos Ball Side B-Chaos Spear Up B-Chaos Control Down B-Chaos Counter Final Smash-Chaos Blast Silver Neutral B-Telekinesis Side B-Psybeam Up B-Levitate Down B-Psycho-Shock Final Smash-Psybomb Vegeta Neutral B-Galic Gun Side B-Final Flash Up B-Fly Down B-Counter Final Smash-Super Saiyan Sora Neutral B-Thundaga Side B-Blizzaga Up B-Aeroga Down B-Firaga Final Smash-Final Form Naruto Neutral B-Kunai Throw Side B-Shuriken Up B-Shadow Clone Jump Down B-Paper Bomb Final Smash-Rasen Shuriken Gaara Neutral B-Sand Shuriken Side B-Sand Tsunami Up B-Sand Cloud Down B-Sand Shield Final Smash-Sand Coffin/Sand Burial Dragonborn Neutral B-Unrelenting Force Side B-Cyclone Up B-Whirlwind Sprint Down B-Become Ethereal Final Smash-Storm Call Ion Neutral B-Atomic Fire/Flare Side B-Atomic Bolt Up B-Atomic Jump Down B-Atomic Devastation Final Smash-Atomic Finale Tails Neutral B-Arm Cannon Side B-Thundershoot Up B-Fly Down B-Magic Hand Final Smash-X-Tornado Wolverine Neutral B-Cross Slash Side B-Death Wheel Up B-Claw Climb Down B-Muramasa Final Smash-Berserker Rage Simon Belmont Neutral B-Knife Throw Side B-Holy Water Up B-Whip Hook Down B-Sacred Flame Final Smash-Holy Lash Master Chief Neutral B-Plasma Grenade Side B-Energy Sword Up B-Thrusters Down B-Bubble Shield Final Smash-Spartan Assault Knuckles Neutral B-Charge Punch Side B-Uppercut Up B-Glide Down B-Counter Final Smash-Hyper Knuckles Jules Neutral B-Eye Laser Side B-Rocket Punch Up B-Mega Jump Down B-Counter Final Smash-Around The World Aleena Neutral B-Fireball Side B-Wood Wall Up B-Tornado Down B-Meteor Final Smash-Big Bang Scourge Neutral B-Firebolt Side B-Dash Punch Up B-Chaos Leap Down B-Mega Punch Final Smash-Dark Pulsewaves Manic Neutral B-Weapon Change Side B-Tomahawk Up B-Grappling Hook Down B-Ball and Chain Final Smash-Minigun Rampage Zero Neutral B-Laser Beam Side B-Blade Dance Up B-Robotic Leap Down B-Electric Bolt Final Smash-Extendo Slash Jaster Neutral B-Flash Sword Side B-Illusion Sword Up B-Shooting Star Down B-Counter Final Smash-Star King Form Hero Neutral B-Flame Slash Side B-Power Throw Up B-Dragon Soul Down B-Lightning Thrust Final Smash-Gigagash Lloyd Irving Neutral B-Demon Fang Side B-Tiger Blade Up B-Rising Falcon Down B-Sword Rain Final Smash-Falcon's Crest Thor Neutral B-Thunderbolt Side B-Hammer Throw Up B-Fly Down B-Chain Lightning Final Smash-God Blast Maxwell Neutral B-Notebook Side B-Adjective Up B-Helicopter Down B-Arcade Missile Final Smash-Sattelight Laser Ragna the Bloodedge Neutral B-Hell's Fang Side B-Gauntlet Hades Up B-Inferno Divider Down B-Dead Spike Final Smash-The Black Beast Sol Badguy Neutral B-Gun Flame Side B-Bandit Revolver Up B-Volcanic Viper Down B-Riot Stamp Final Smash-Dragon Install Kratos Neutral B-Bow of Apollo Side B-Hades's Claws Up B-Icarus's Wings Down B-Nemean Cestus Final Smash-Blade of Olympus Guts Neutral B-Crossbow Side B-Throwing Knives Up B-Cannon Arm Down B-Flame Gun Final Smash-Berserker Armor Iron Man Neutral B-Repulsor Ray Side B-Uni-Beam Up B-Rocket Burst Down B-Smart Missile Final Smash-Unibeam Goliath Neutral B-Power Claw Side B-Glide Kick Up B-Glide Down B-Wing Flap Final Smash-Gargoyles Bomberman Neutral B-Bomb Side B-Roll Bomb Up B-Bomb Jump Down B-Remote Bomb Final Smash-Super Bomb Boba Fett Neutral B-Carbine Rifle Side B-Flamethrower Up B-Jetpack Down B-Stun Missiles Final Smash-Missile Barrage Chaos Neutral B-Wave Side B-Blaze Up B-Leap Down B-Twister Final Smash-Regnum Dei (Day of Reckoning) Sly Cooper Neutral B-Knockout Dive Side B-Rocket Boots Up B-Mega Jump Down B-Shadow Power LV1 Final Smash-Cooper Gang Beatdown Batman Neutral B-Batarang Side B-Line Launcher Up B-Batclaw Down B-Explosive Gel Final Smash-Batwing Assist Superman Neutral B-Heat Vision Side B-Ice Breath Up B-Fly Down B-Power Breath Final Smash-Super Flare Deadpool Neutral B-Grenade Side B-Twin Pistols Up B-Teleport Down B-Counter Final Smash-Shattered Walls Darth Vader Neutral B-Kinetite Side B-Force Choke Up B-Telekinesis Down B-Force Push Final Smash-Force Storm Spawn Neutral B-Machine Gun Side B-Chain Whip Up B-Teleport Down B-Feed Final Smash-Nether Realm Nightmare Neutral B- Fear Lash Side B- Guard Break Up B-Nightmarish Leach Down B-Soul Breaker Final Smash-Night Terror Black Mage Neutral B-Water/Waterga Side B-Quake/Quakega Up B-Float/Floatga Down B-Limit Charge/Flare﻿ Final Smash-Ultima Scorpion Neutral B-Toasty Side B-Kunai Spear Up B-Teleport Down B-Hellfire Punch Final Smash-Animality Shao Kahn Neutral B-Light Spear Side B-Hammer Throw Up B-Upward Shoulder Down B-Emperor's Shield Final Smash-Grand Slam Akuma Neutral B-Gou Hadoken Side B-Demon Flip Up B-Teleport Down B-Kongo Kokuretsu Zan Final Smash-Raging Demon Cole MacGrath Neutral B-Gigawatt Blade Side B-Shock Grenade Up B-Static Thrusters Down B-Thunder Drop Final Smash-Karmic Overload Alex Mercer Neutral B-Double-Bladed Slash Side B-Skull Crusher Up B-Biomass Helicopter Down B-Biomass Shield Final Smash-Wrath of the Blacklight Steve Neutral B-Bow Side B-Splash Potion of Harming Up B-Ender Pearl Down B-TNT Final Smash-The Ender Dragon Joanna Dark Neutral B-Falcon 2 Side B-SuperDragon Up B-Hoverpack Down B-Timed Mine Final Smash-Sniper Shot Otega Neutral B-Bullet Barrage Side B-Incendiary Bullets Up B-Rising Bullet Down B-Bouncing Betty Final Smash-Orbital Madness Dante Neutral B-Ebony and Ivory Side B-Flame Gauntlets Up B-Devil Flight Down B-Counter Final Smash-Devil Trigger Spongebob Squarepants Neutral B-Bubble Bowl Side B-Cruise Bubble Up B-Bubble Cannon Down B-Bubble Shield Final Smash-Wizard of Rock Ricky Neutral B-Double Arrow Side B-Soul Stealer Up B-Demonic Pursuit Down B-Fire Cloak Final Smash-Stave of the Inferno Blanka Neutral B-Grand Shave Roll Side B-Beast Roll Up B-Vertical Beast Roll Down B-Shout of Earth Final Smash-Lightning Cannonball Chun-Li Neutral B-Kikoken Side B-Lightning Legs Up B-Spinning Bird Kick Down B-Axe Kick Final Smash-Kikosho Zangief Neutral B-Charged Punch Side B-Double Lariat Up B-Body Splash Down B-Banishing Flat Final Smash-Spinning Piledriver Fulgore Neutral B-Eye Laser Side B-Plasma Storm Up B-Cyber Dash Down B-Reflector Final Smash-Devastation Beam Riptor Neutral B-Acid Spit Side B-Spinning Claw Up B-Rising Claw Down B-Multi Kick Final Smash-Ultra Combo Majin Buu Neutral B-Ki Blast Side B-Buu Rocket Up B-Flight Down B-Absorption Final Smash-Planet Burst Tifa Lockhart Neutral B-Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga Side B-Beat Rush Up B-Dolphin Blow Down B-Limit Charge/Somersault Final Smash-Final Heaven Stages Normal Stages Super Smash Bros * Training Room * Metal Cavern * Battlefield Melee * Battlefield Brawl * Battlefield 3DS/WII U * Big Battlefield * Final Destination 64 * Final Destination Melee * Final Destination Brawl * Final Destination 3DS/WII U Super Mario Bros * 3D Land * Mario Galaxy * Princess Peach's Castle * Mushroomy Kingdom * Paper Mario * Mushroom Kingdom U * Rainbow Cruise * Super Mario Maker * Golden Ruins * Rainow Road * Luigi's Mansion * Mario Bros * Delfino Plaza * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom II Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island 64 * Wooly World * Yoshi's Story Melee * Yoshi's Island Brawl Donkey Kong * 75m * Rumble Falls * Jungle Hijinks * Kongo Jungle 64 * Kongo Jungle Melee * Jungle Japes Legend of Zelda * Temple * Bridge Of Eldin * Hyrule Castle 64 * Skyloft * Spirit Train * Gerudo Valley * Pirate Ship * Great Bay Metroid * Pyrosphere * Brinstar * Norfair * Brinstar Depths * Planet Zebes * Frigate Orpheon Kriby * Green Greens * Dream Land (64) * Halbard * The Great Cave Offensive * Dream Land 3DS * Fountain of Dreams Star Fox * Corneria * Lylat Cruise * Venom * Sector Z * Orbital Gate Assault Pokemon * Pokemon Stadium * Pokemon Stadium II * Kalos Pokemon League * Poke Floats * Saffron City * Prism Tower * Unova Pokemon Leage * Spear Pillar F-Zero * Port Town Aero Dive * Mute City (Melee) * Mute City (SSB3DS) * Big Blue Mother/Earthbound * Magicant * Onett * Fourside * New Pork City Fire Emblem * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Arena Ferox Ice Climber *Icesickle Mountain *Summit Game and Watch * Flat Zone X * Flat Zone 2 * Flat Zone Kid Icarus * Skyworld * Palutena's Temple WarioWare * WarioWare Inc. * Gamer Pikmin * Distant Planet * Garden of Hope Sonic The Hedgehog * Green Hill Zone * Windy Hill Zone Animal Crossing *Smashville *Town and City *Tortimer Island Punch Out! * Boxing Ring Wii Fit *Fitness Studio Xenoblade Chronicles * Gaur Plain Metal Gear Solid *Shadow Moses's Island Mega Man * Wily's Castle Pac-Man * Pac Land * Pac Maze Street Fighter * Suzaku Castle Final Fantasy VII * Midgar Bayonetta * Umbra Clock Tower Other * Wrecking Crew * Pilotwings * Wuhu Island * Duck Hunt * Pictochat * Pictochat 2 * Balloon Fight * Living Room * Tomodachi Life * Hanenbow New Stages﻿ Final Fantasy *The Great Crystal *Kefka's Tower *Sky Fortress Bahamut *Giruvegan Dragon Ball Z * Planet Namek * World Tournament * Cell Games * Otherworld Skyrim * Whiterun * Sovengard * Throat of the World Sonic The Hedgehog * Radical Highway * Ice Cap Zone * Knothole Village * Crisis City * Crystal Cave Naruto * Leaf Village * Sand Village * Forest of Death Kingdom Hearts * The Grid * Twilight Town * Station of Awakening * Destiny Islands * The World That Never Was Marvel * X-Men Training Room * X-Mansion * Asgard * Stark Tower Halo * Forge Arena * Infinity Warzone Rogue Galaxy *Dorgenark *Gladius Towers *Mother's Lair Dragon Quest VIII *Mystical Spring *Black Citadel *Dragovian Sanctuary Tales of Symphonia *Tower of Salvation *Martel Temple Scribblenaughts *Edwin's Farm God of War *Underworld *Olympus Sly Cooper *Kaine Island *Paris DC *Batcave *Metropolis Star Wars *Death Star *Jabba's Sandcrawler BlazBlue * Rail Station * Area 28 Guilty Gear * Neo New York * Nightmare Theater * Colony Berserk * The Astral Plain * Hill Of Swords Soulcalibur * Tower Of Glory InFamous * Flood Town Prototype * New York Quarantine Zone Minecraft *The End *Nether Fortress Perfect Dark *G5 Building *Pipes *Skedar Ruins Other * Battlegrounds * Lab (DoA 5) * Dracula's Castle * Bomb Factory * Nintendo 3DS * Core City Skyscraper * Core City Clocktower * Mystic Road * Jungle Outpost * Otega's Mansion Category:Fangames